


Angels Fall

by ChocolateDonutHole442



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: I like making people suffer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major character death later on, Other, Surprise Pairing! - Freeform, amnesiac Nero, big brother Weiss, mwahahahahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateDonutHole442/pseuds/ChocolateDonutHole442
Summary: Vincent Valentine has gone missing, and the only clues to his whereabouts being the gun he rarely ever parts with, and Nero; who has been found with no memory of the past four years and beyond...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me forever to make a prologue worth posting. I've been trying to write this for many years now; ever since my very first playthrough of Dirge of Cerberus. Until now, I have not been satisfied with it, and have revised many times. Now, I'm posting it. This is THE final prologue. No more revising. The only things I'll be revising are future chapters. I WILL complete this. I must. And without further ado, enjoy Angels Fall! :D
> 
> Also, I'm not adding many characters in the tags because I just got off of work and am being lazy. But know EVERYONE still alive will make an appearance, plus a few OCs.

 

It was the night after Omega WEAPON was reborn, not a sound was to be heard in the cavern beneath Midgar. The war with Deepground had ended only hours before, what was left of its troops giving their lives for a dream that has ended. The World Regenesis Organization disposed of them quickly, careful not to leave a single enemy standing, and took the ones that surrendered prisoner. Genesis had watched it all through a dream, a dream that was given to him by the goddess of the planet, Minerva. He had once sealed himself away to atone for his sins, and to avoid the shenanigans that the young SOLDIER, Weiss, and his younger brother, had proposed to him.

_"Help us defeat the Restrictors," he remembered them say. "Help us, and we'll make it worth your while."_

_Genesis almost wanted to. He wanted to make Shinra pay for what they had done to him, for what they had done to his friends. He hadn't counted on Sephiroth going crazy when presented with the truth, and he regretted the events that followed. He acted like he didn't care, but the lives of an entire village had been taken because he was selfish. He mourned their deaths, and mourned the deaths of Angeal and Sephiroth. Even Zack didn't deserve the treatment he got from the maniacal scientist, Professor Hojo. Genesis wanted to make Shinra pay, but aiding a rebellious boy and his followers against genetically engineered group of SOLDIERs seemed like a fruitless idea at the time. He even laughed at them, told them straight up that it was futile. He had called them foolish, which struck a chord in the young leader. The fight that had followed was brief. Genesis took on every one of Weiss' followers and won. They proved to be tough opponents, but they were acting out of rage, which clouded their judgment. This fact led to his victory. Genesis then left them where they laid, leaving them but a sentence he hoped would weigh on their minds: "When you've fought for as long as I have, you learn to pick your battles; and the one you're fighting will only lead to your downfall."_

Genesis then sealed himself away in this cavern, awaiting the opportunity for him to make up for what he has done.

From the sphere of water he incased himself in, Genesis stirred. A shockwave released him from his watery prison, and for the first time in four long years, Genesis set foot on solid ground. The water around his feet turned black from the Jenova cells still within his body, but Genesis wasn't concerned with it. Instead, his Mako green eyes trained on the limp figure just a few feet away, sprawled out on a rock under the pale moonlight. Wild, spiky white hair covered the man's perfect face, his seemingly lifeless body covered in wounds from the previous night's battle. Genesis smirked and walked toward him. _I was right this whole time, wasn't I? "Brother"..._ He thought bitterly, his hands curling into a fist as he stood over the fallen warrior. Genesis knelt down on one knee and scooped him up into his arms, his body temperature indicating there was still life within him. However, Genesis guessed that if he didn't act fast, that would change sooner rather than later. The battle ahead would be a tougher than the last, and Genesis was bent on forcing Weiss to fight for the planet, rather than destroy it.

"It is not yet time for slumber," Genesis spoke as he unfurled his massive black wing.

He looked to the sky, and then down at Weiss. A smile could be seen on Genesis's face as he uttered the next sentence. "We still have much work to do...my brother..."

With a mighty leap, he plunged himself upward, flapping his single wing until he gained altitude. With his new objective in mind, he flew off into the night, leaving a trail of black feathers in his wake...


	2. Sorry for the delay!

I am so sorry for the delay! The truth is, I’ve been so busy I haven’t had much time to work on it, and when I do, my writer’s block is kicking my ass. That, and the chapter is long. So much happens in it...I promise I’ll have it out! I’m bent on completing this fic! No matter how bad my mind wants to switch fandoms! 

Also, the summary will be changed to fit the first chapter. See, what I originally had in mind Isn’t gonna happen the way I intended, and it’ll make more sense the way I have it now. I promise. 

I apologize again for the delay once more. Give me two weeks, I’ll have it out! 

~Choco

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to correct me on anything I may have gotten wrong, and I'll be sure to fix it! Even though I said I wouldn't be revising....I'm willing to correct mistakes though :D


End file.
